bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Kingdom of Hearts - Chapter 5 - A New World
Author's Note: I put GeniusMage and XionXIV in here. If they don't want to be in this, or they want their names changed, or whatever, they should let me know immediately. I used their real names. *bites lower lip nervously* ---- Tails abruptly stopped walking, causing Knuckles to ram into him. "Geez, kid, you can't just stop like that!" Knuckles yelled at him. Tails pointed into the air, and cried. "Look! A star's going out!" Knuckles looked up just in time to see the star emit a bright light, then vanish. "... We need to hurry up." Knuckles said, walking ahead. They walked up some stairs, and Cheese flew down an alleyway, and Knuckles went around a shop. "Hey, Knuckles, I think Cheese might be-" "Who's in charge here, you or me? C'mon!" Knuckles ordered, his patience growing thin. "C'mon Cheese!" Tails called before following Knuckles. Cheese floated down the alleyway, and found Andie collapsed on the ground. "Chao Chao?" Cheese asked, poking her cheek. Andie moaned, and sat up. "What a dream..." she murmered, her head drooping. "CHAO!" Cheese hit her across the face with surprising force. "AH! THIS ISN'T A DREAM!" Andie yelled in a panic. "Chao..." Cheese cooed apoligetically. Andie stood up, and asked. "Where am I?" "Cheese! Where are you!" came a faint call in the distance. Cheese took off toward the voice. "Wha-Wait!" Andie called, running after Cheese. She stopped chasing Cheese when she left the alleyway, and gasped. "WHOA! I'm on another world!" ---- Andie entered another part of town, and was shoved to the ground by a man. "WHAT GIVES!" she yelled at him. He tripped, and his body faded into darkness. In his place were a bunch of those creatures Andie had seen earlier. Andie summoned the KeyStaff, and defeated them. To her horror, more of the creatures showed up! After several rounds of defeating those creatures, Andie gave up, and retreated back to where she came. ---- Andie gasped for breath, and she heard a voice say. "They keep coming at you out of nowhere." Andie looked up to see a man approach her. "Who are you?" Andie asked. "And they'll keep coming. As long as you continue to wield the KeyStaff." Andie glared at him, and he asked himself. "Why'd it choose a little girl like you." "LITTLE!" Andie repeated, getting really mad. The man walked toward her, and said. "Let's see that Keystaff." "No." Andie said. The man stopped, pulled out a giant sword, and said. "The hard way it is then." They lunged at each other with loud yells. The man was obviously a more experienced fighter than Andie, because he took her out in 3 hits. She collapsed facefirst to the ground, and didn't move. "Nice job, Zeke." Zeke turned around to see a girl behind him. "Things are worse than we thought." Zeke told her, hanging his head. ---- "Tails, will you stop breathing on my neck like that! You're making me nervous!" "I can't help it, Knuckles. This place is creepy." Tails whined. Suddenly, Tails let out a scream and tackled Knuckles. "GET OFF ME!" Knuckles roared, shoving him to the ground. "Excuse me, did the King send you?" Knuckles and Tails turned around to see a girl standing behind them. ---- "Are you OK? Wake up!" Andie opened her eyes to see Holly standing over her. "You alright?" She asked Andie. Andie nodded. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keystaff. As long as you wield it, they'll never stop tracking you down." "I'm so glad you're okay, Holly." "Holly? Who's that? I am Phoebe!" "What?" Holly suddenly turned into a girl with straight black hair. Andie stared in shock, then shook her head. ---- (Author's Note: You're probably wondering why Andie sees Holly rather than Zack. Can you imagine how embarrasing that would've been for Andie to call XionXIV "Zack"? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to get going.) Category:Blog posts